My Love For You
by Power-Of-Anime-Girl
Summary: My love for you is stronger than anything. There are couples from each world, Anime, Games, and Cartoons would soon be turn into one world. Would they still love there partner or will they grew apart and love someone who isn't from their world! Levihan, ArmAni, EreMika, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Adeon, Zelink, Midant, Makorra, Bosami, Katang, Sokoph. It's a Mystery? Thanks Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One:** **LeviHan:** **Cleaning.** **(Lemon)**

 **Made by Lost Fairies**

 **Hi again, this is the same story, I had to delete the other bit because I didn't like the way I left it so I've added some point of views so hopefully this would be a good cliffhanger thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer** : _**I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN CHARACTERS OR THE IMAGES THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! PLEASE DON'T STRIKE ME FOR COPYRIGHTS! I JUST OWN THE STORY-LINE, THAT I HAVE MADE. THANK YOU SO MUCH + ENJOY!. (My pronouns for Hanji as a female.) (I'm sorry for my spellings)**_

 _ **Notes will be at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you so much.**_

* * *

 **Levi's Point of view**

It's all started in our headquarters, doing my cleaning routine, when I spotted a certain brunette girl with glasses.

 _Oh great, here we go again._ I thought. _What the fuck is she doing? No way, she is tiding near her lab?_ I placed my cleaning supplies away tidily in my dorm and shut the door, then I went up to her.

"Oi! Shitty Glasses?" I shouted to get her attention, she looked up and she spotted me, she started to panic.

"O-oh? H-hi L-Le-Levi? What brings you here?" she looked down at the ground.

"You're…. Cleaning? Why are you cleaning now? Aren't you supposed to be in your messy lab right now, looking at your recent research?" I looked at her confused. She still hasn't give me eye contact.

"Oh, err, well you see, err, my lab is cleaned, sparkly just like the way you wanted, I guess?" I was even more confused about her lab being cleaned but I blushed at her last comment, she spotted my red cheeks, she moved closer to me.

"Is my shorty blushing? Yay!" she was really happy, she wraps her arms around my neck and she kissed my neck,

 _Nggh, that's so good, please don't stop._

I blushed like a tomato, she moved as she heard my moan. I pulled her face towards mine so that I could kiss her but she pulled away from me but I still moved closer to her.

"My, my, my, Looks who is hungry for more eh?" she moved closer to me and pinned me to the wall, I looked down, her buttons on her yellow blouse were almost undone just showing the top of her black lace bra.

 _Oh my god, yes! She's mine, not even Erwin can touch her!_ I muttered, but she heard me so she dragged me towards the dorms, she didn't even care what the cadets were thinking about us. We had reached to her dorm.

"Can we go in my dorm, not here, I don't want to ruin your research papers." She laughed, placed her hand near my arse and spanked me to get inside.

"You really are mean to me, Levi!" she yelled at me. _What have I done? I didn't mean to make her angry? I am a nasty guy, with a scowl face all the time. It's time to confess then._

"No what, just go in your own dorm then if you don't want to be in my dorm, that's fine, just go and ruin our fun eh? This is so funny because I have spent hours, I didn't even get any sleep since I was getting my lab sorted and making sure every skeptical was sparkling clean so that you can eat food on the floor, it was that shiny, I even sorted out my files making them **ALPHABETICALLY ** in order before you would come in, and yell at me to get it cleaned and for my room, well I kind of borrowed some more of your cleaning supplies and well the results are in there. I guess?" she shrugged her shoulders, she opened her door and I was gobsmacked, her room was cleaner then clean. Wow, her room, her books in one corner all alphabetical order, her files in the other corner but in alphabetical order, her wardrobe was tidy her clothes was tidied up in a nice fold and tidy.

"Four- I mean Hanji, wow. If you want to use the supplies to do this then keep them, this is wow, coming from me is kind of weird but why did you do this? Is it for me to praise you or something else, because I have nothing to offer? But maybe I know this" I smirked at my last comment she looked at me, she looks terrified. I walked towards her cabinet and she started panicking.

"Please don't go in there please, it's embarrassing" I opened her cabinet and found so many images of me? _Some with me when I'm wearing my survey corps uniform, some of me n-naked! Omg! She has pictures of her naked on top of my naked body!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to make uncomfortable, please forgive me. Heichou." She called me that nickname, I walked towards her, grabbed her face, whispered in ear.

"I know what to give you, but that means for me to do this you have to keep up with your cleaning, ok baby?" she blushed too bright, and she pounced on me. We fell on the floor, Hanji was on top of me and her hips grinded my hips, her private area had landed on my bulge in my pants as I tried to control my breathing, she leaned forward still grinding her hips,

"I promised babe" she said sexily, oh my, she kissed my head, then moved down to my nose, kissed my lips, she bite the bottom of my lips to get my attention so I could give her the opportunity to explore my mouth, I moaned with every kiss she gave me.

 _This is the best feeling ever! Maybe if I tried this maybe I get her to moan._

I touched her private area, as she kissed me, she let out a soft moan as she said a name.

 _What name did she moaned? I'm starting to feel a bit awkward now?_

* * *

 **Hanji's Point Of View**

Oh no, he's panicking, he didn't know that I said his name, I know maybe I'll to do something else to make him hear me. I got up, seductively waved my index finger to command him to come towards the bed.

"Levi" I said his name again, no response, he just laid there on the floor,

"Oi! Shorty! Come here! Please" I shouted him, no response.

 _What the fuck is wrong with him! Grr!_

"Are you trying to ruin our moment? Shorty!" I shouted at him. I heard his mutter.

"No and I did hear you, don't need to be nasty to me only cause I thought you moaned Mike's name or Erwin's name? That's why I haven't responded!" he softly said that as tears well up our eyes, I went up towards him.

"I never moaned any of those names! Levi honey? Do that move again please" I begged and begged as I tried to make him happy again, he looked at me with the same eyes he gives everyone, the cold glares.

"What name did you moan then?" "Yours!" I responded quickly before it went more 20 seconds, I ran to him and wraps myself round him.

"Please don't leave me, leave our moment for the next couple of weeks or months, so we could do this again, and please Levi. I love you!" I cried and let go to fall on the floor. It felt like I was crying for hours, he looked at me then he turned towards the door, I feel weak, my knees started to hurt so I picked myself up and brushed off the dust on my uniform.

"If you really want to leave then on you go. But do not expect me to do this every again!" I shouted for him to leave. Until he muttered all his confessions.

* * *

 **Levi's Point** **O** **f View.**

"I have loved you since I had laid my eyes on you, I tried my best to make feel like you are wanted, I even risk my life to protect you from your babies (Titans she captured and called them each of them different names) I managed to keep on living just to see you wake up in messy state which I think is sexy, I know I've been arsehole to you, but you say it's my own feelings to you since I'm not really good at controlling myself when it comes to these kind of moments, I'm sorry for not telling you, and I would have come over to you but I didn't want to make you upset Hanji, and I would do that again to you if that's what you want and also if you still really want me to go then your wish is my command. Good-bye, Four-Eyes" I opened her door and left to go towards my own room.

* * *

 **Hanji's Point** **O** **f** **View**

 _What have I done! NO! I fucked this up so badly, wait I know what to do._

I got undressed and put on a maids dress, placed a bathrobe around me so that only Levi knows what I'm wearing, I walked around trying to think of what to say.

 _Hi, there. Nope. Well hello babe. Nope. Umm? Aha I know! Hello Master how I can help you? Yes! Perfect ha-ha!_

I walked towards his dorm and I sound like he was crying badly so the way he cried for Isabelle, Farlan and his squad.

* * *

 **Levi's** **Point** **Of** **View**

I cried like a baby because she hurt so badly. Until I heard three nervous knocks on my door.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Levi, Honey, Please let me in, I want to show you how sorry I am?" she choked on her tears.  
"Come In Hanji!" I shouted for her to come in. she opened the door, wearing a bathrobe, It looked like she is naked underneath it.

OMG! I feel my body is starting to heat up, it feels weird that I'm started to feel this way towards Hanji. Wait?  
 _Is she naked underneath that robe, omg!_

She knew I had a boner because she looked me up and down but her eyes rested on my boner then she blushed. Slowly she took off her robe and revealed a maids outfit.

"Hello, Master Levi, How may I serve today?" she said so seductively and with a wink.  
"Err, come here!" she went on her hands and knees and crawled to me with her arse up in the air. I swallowed deeply trying to conquer my breathing whilst looking at this beautiful evil bitch, she's doing this to torture me. She reached to me and then unbuckle my belt of my white trousers, showing my bulge.  
"H-hey! I didn't tell you to do that!" I said so nervously. She nodded.  
"I know but I thought I could tease you for bit so you could get your payback, Master!" she winked and pulled my underwear down. She stopped after revealing my dick.  
"One minute, sir. I need to shut the door for you so no one can interrupt us and get the wrong idea."

She walked and shaking her arse as she goes, as soon as I hear the lock noise, I went behind her, pulled her white panties down a bit and placed two of my fingers inside her wet clit, it confused me as why it was wet.

"Why are you wet already?" I asked her.  
"I was like that since you touch me, and you saw my pictures of you and us, so I guess that's why?" she moaned as I get closer and she spread her longs legs more for me to access her.

"Master? Master! Levi! Leeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she screamed as I touched her sensitive part of her clit, I moved her but still have my hand down her underwear, her hand soon joined in, making me go crazy when she touched herself with my hand to go deeper, she then took my hand out and licked every bit of my fingers then she pulled me closer to her, kissed me passionately, took off her panties, pulled down the rest of my boxers along with my trousers and jumped on me, she started to thrust her hips as soon as my crotch went inside her, she let out another delightful scream.

"Master Levi! Heichou! More! Harder! Faster! Please Master! Maaaaassssttttteeeerrrrrr! Coorrrrrppppooorrrraaaalllll! Corporal Levi Heichou!" she held on to my neck to maintain her balance, then she gasped for air and kissed me again, I groaned with pleasure until she thrusts harder and faster.

 _If I knew she wants me this badly, man I fucked up badly, I shouldn't have made her upset but oh shit, yes! Nggh!_

"Hanji! Hanji! Hun! Hm! Er! Eh! Yes! Yes! Er! Ngh! Ngn! Hanji! Hanji! Hanji! Errrgh! Ngggn! Yes! Ha! Er!" I held her waist and I brought her out of me, she started to whine like a 7 year.

"What—Nggn!" I thrusted her harder and I went deeper and deeper inside of her.

* * *

 **Eren's** **Point** **of** **View**

I walking around the dorms with Mikasa when Armin said he needed to do some research and we heard moans and groans from Heichou's room. We heard Hanji-sans name begin screamed as Heichou's name was the same. I looked at Mikasa, she just shrugged, and then we went and knocked on the door. The noises was stopped immediately.

* * *

 **Hanji's Point O** **f View**

Oh no! Someone heard us, fucking each other! I looked at Master Levi, he was the same,

"Who is it?" Levi yelled. Impatiently, I didn't know what I was doing until I felt Levi's crotch and started to give a handjob while waiting for response.

"Erm, Its Eren and Mikasa! Sir! We heard weird noises and we thought something was going on and we heard it from your dorm! Is everything ok in there!" I tried to hold my laugh so Master grabbed my hair and told me to suck him while he deals with Eren and Mikasa. I oblivious said ok, started bobbing my head up and down enjoying every bit of him, he slowly moaned.

"Yes! Everything is under control in here! Eren! Don't come in or you two will be on cleaning duties for the next three months! Mikasa! Please slapped Eren for me! Thanks Goodbye!" he moaned as the brats went away, I dragged him and fiercely pushed him to the bed.

He looked at me so sexily and he winked at me.

"My oh my Looks who hungry for more! Aren't you the one who's supposed to be _my_ maid? Hmm? Sorry darling but I am not following your orders anymore! You're my maid! I'm you're master! So show some respect! Down on the floor! Now!" he winked at every command and his questions.

 _Oh god, what have I done, but i'm loving this side of him,_

"Oh sexy Master! I do apologize for my behavior, I might need to be _**punished**_ don't you think? Hehehe" what the fuck am I saying! I have no control of what I say in-front of him now.

* * *

 **Levi's** **Point** **of** **View**

 _ **Punished** , you say? Hehehe! That's right you want me to punish you hahaha. You're in for it now shitty glasses._

She layed there on the floor sprawled out, showing me her private area as well, since she took her panties to fuck me before the brats came knocking the door. Thank fuck she had locked the door. I went towards her. Whispered in her ear.

"Strip! Please?" I added the please so that i'm not being too harsh on her, even though she rocks that outfit of hers if not I would have ripped it in half.

She looked at me whispered back to me, pressed body closer to mine as I looked down her breast was almost showing as she pressed her chest closer to mine,

"Yes Master Levi!" she placed her arms to the back of her body, as she tried to find the zip, she continues to arch her back, whispers.

"Shit! where is that fucking zip!" she squirmed around trying to get the zip, she gave up and looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Can you do it for me? Please I can't find my zip, I don't even know how I actually done it in the first place. Haha stupid me."

* * *

 **Erwin's** **Point** **Of** **View**

I was walking around the headquarters, trying to find Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji, which I can't seem to know where they are? Maybe I should ask some of the cadets.

"Oi! Brause! Springer!" I shouted to Sasha and Connie, they responded so quickly.

"Yes! Commander! What's seems to be troubling you this fine morning! Sir!" Connie responded as Sasha was coughing after I gave them a fright whilst Brause and Springer was eating.

"Have you seen Levi and Hanji anywhere, I can't seem to find them?" I asked politely and they saluted me with Sasha's response.

"They are both in Captain Levi's dorm! Sir!" I nodded to them as a thank you.

I walked towards Levi's room and knocked three or four times.

* * *

 **Levi's** **Point of View**

SHIT! The commander! I tapped Hanji quickly.

"Yes Master? What's troubling you?" I paced around trying to think of what to do.

"He's about to come in and we are like almost naked. what the fuck are we going to do?!" she got up as quickly as possible, picked up her panties and placed them on, then run to help me with my boxers, kissed the top of my crotch before fully placed my boxers over it and then help me with my trousers, we ran towards the bathroom and washed our hands, we had fixed ourselves, Hanji had quickly changed into her uniform and placed her maids outfit in the laundry basket that is labeled her name on it, and grabbed the cleaning supplies, sprayed the floors and grabbed the cloths to clean and motioned me to unlock the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

 **Erwin's Point of View**

"Is it ok, if I come in, I urgently need to talk to you both!" Levi came to do the door with a spray in his left hand and wet cloth in his right hand.  
"Of course Commander! Sorry we didn't meant for you to come look for us, I saw Four-eyes cleaning outside so I asked her if she could help me clean up my dorm! Sir!" He saluted then waited for me to speak. I laughed, It was too funny how nervous he was acting.  
"Oh Levi! You make me laugh, boy!" I continued to laugh, he got annoyed very easily so I stopped laughing then I just cleared my throat.  
"I'm sorry fore laughing at you, Levi, but you are acting very strange right now, are you feeling ok?" I am very concerned of him. he nodded, then he turned to Hanji, then brought his focus back on me.  
"Is there something you wanted to ask us? Yes sir, I am fine, thank you and what about you, Commander?" He looked at me.  
"Ah, yes there is something that I would like to discuss but I guess right now is not the time, so I shall leave you these reports to do and I would like to have them at dawn, Hanji?" I turned my focus to Hanji, I winked, she shuddered, Levi looked like he wanted to kill me.  
"Yes Commander?" Hanji looked at me and I looked at her, I turned around blushing madly as I saw her blouse's buttons undone and she hid behind Levi and still looked at me.  
"Armin has some news about the research you had asked him to do, while you are... here, with ... him" I looked at Levi then looked at Hanji.  
"Would you like it if I take you to him, and allow Levi to clean here by himself?"  
"No thanks, I already told him, if I wanted to know myself, I would take Levi and already head to the lab to listen to him, also it's not nice for to go and leave even though I was in a good conversation with Levi, you don't need to rude to him either!" Hanji gave me a death glare the same way she looked at her titans. EW! Levi looked at her and smiled at her. _Since when did **he** smile. I'm the one who got you in this, and I can still throw you out. She will be all mine._

 _"Oooh, someone's jealous of Levi."_ Hanji laughed so beautifully, Levi laughed with her. _  
"Leave now, Erwin! I'm not yours to do your dirty works, I'm cleaning here! Leave!"_ Hanji tried to shoo me, but I pulled her by the collar and kissed her.

* * *

 **Hanji's** **Point** **Of** **View**

Help me! I looked at Levi shaking my hands to get his attention. Nope he's in death mode. He's now going to murder Erwin. I pushed him away the minute he kissed me. I threw him out of the room and locked the door then I felt sick, I ran towards the bathroom and I threw up in the toilet, Levi was rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my lips. When I was done being sick, I brushed, brushed and brushed my teeth until the smell of sick is away, then I kissed Levi forcefully trying to forget what Erwin did to me, I cried as I kissed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him, I'm sorry for being a clean freak. I'm sorry that I-" I stopped him, I don't want to hear it, he started to cry.  
"Shut it! Heichou, please don't be like that, ok? I love you Rivallie. So Captain what shall we do now?" I went on top of him, placed my hands on the opposite sides of his head and winked.  
"Y-you decide, my dear, and I love you too Hanji." I kissed him again and again. I just wanted to feel his lips again. I looked around and saw the stack of reports.  
"I know, doing the reports are shite, and we would get distracted so shall we?" I pointed towards the stacks of reports.  
"I know maybe we could talk to Arlert about his result on your research?" I nodded.  
"YAY! Thank you! Heichou!" I jumped for joy and Levi laughed at me.  
"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Levi looked at me when he was already at the door.  
"Wait!" He looked at me, then I pointed to my temples, and he blushed.  
"Erm, what *Cough* about *Cough* them? *Cough (even though you are hot)* Sorry I need to cough there" I raise my eyebrows up.  
"I know what your last comment was and thank you for that compliment but I need to button them up otherwise I might get perverted boys near us" I started to button them but Levi grabbed my hands away and licked the top of my breasts, leaving me flustered.  
"Now they won't cause you've got me, they won't touch you, Ok?" I nodded.

On our way to my lab we saw Eren and Mikasa face to face almost about to kiss, until Levi ruined their moment.  
"OI! BRATS! JUST KISS ALREADY! FOR FUCKS SAKE YAEGER! GROW SOME BALLS AND KISS HER ALREADY!" They jumped a mile, they didn't even though we were there. I playfully punched Levi in the arm.  
"Hey? What was that for?" He pouted at me. I pointed towards him to them, them to him.  
"You ruin their moment, I really wanted to know if he kissed her" I wined at him like a 7 year old girl.

I stomped my feet so he lifted me up to leave Eren and Mikasa alone. Mikasa looked at us, nodded to Levi, she turned her focus back to Eren, she leaned forward waiting for Eren to kiss her, then Levi pushed him to go closer, whilst holding me over his shoulder.

"Four-Eyes want you to kiss her so man up and kiss her, stupid brat!" I blushed when he wanted them to kiss for me.

Eren grabbed Mikasa by the collars leaving her stunned, their faces were inches away when we all heard a commotion.

"OMG! HEICHOU'S CARRYING SQUAD LEADER HANJI OVER HIS SHOULDER, DID SHE MAKE THE FLOORS DIRTY AGAIN! OMG! EREN IS GOING TO KISS MIKA!" Connie slapped Sasha's and Jean's head, then slammed them together.

"How rude of you too, I agreed to go for a walk not to interrupt anyone's business that includes Mr. Ackerman and Miss. Zoe, but for Eren, it's about time he realize his feelings about Mikasa, he even talks about in his SLEEP! hahahaha!" Eren blushed, Levi, Hanji and Mikasa looked at Eren, bowing his head in shame.

"Please forgive me, I'm sorry to waste your time, I need to go clean somewhere that's messy. Bye" After that Eren ran, tears in his eyes, Levi and Hanji were shocked, Mikasa gave them the evilest eyes ever.

"Mikasa? What's with your eyes?" She looked at them then focused on Levi.

"Make sure they are punished with four months of cleaning, make a daily rota for food so that the kitchen and the supply rooms are secured, if you two catches any of those three slacking, make it five months of cleaning!" After that Mikasa went back to her normal energy, Levi and I nodded then I smiled.

"Got it." I turned to face the trio and put my focus on Connie. He gulped, Sasha was shaking, Jean keeps rubbing his hands together.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Jean cleared his throat.

"Eren had his chances to date Mikasa, he was stupid enough to push her away. So one of us men can take her as our partner. But it seems Mikasa is still living a daydream, she thinks and only care about Armin and Eren, she doesn't give herself a chance to ask herself if she was okay. But no, What about other people, what about you guys, she doesn't care about yous two at all, she hates Captain Levi's guts!" Armin came from behind. Connie, Sasha and Jean gulped, Armin looked _**angry?**_ That's abit weird to him angry.

"Why, don't you just shut up. Horse-face, ok, she _**did**_ hate Corporal but she got over it, she saw how much he cares about other people, in a very different ways so that he didn't want any to think he has a soft side and try to stay beside him, Hanji loves to drive him insane, that's the way for him to focus on his missions, to occupied with her untidiness, if Hanji died, touch wood that won't happen, Corporal would go insane, he treat everyone differently as to what he is now, Mika loved Corporal but only as a family, she loved Eren more than her safety, she puts me and Eren first before her, because of her promise to Carla. Oh and FYI! Carla told Eren to make a promise to her, when the time is right, he has to _**protect her**_! Not Mikasa! So why don't you get your jealous long-face look off your ugly face and shove it up your arse. You shit-head horse-face jerk! You never cared about anyone but your reputation! Goodbye!" Me and Levi blinked several times until he turned to face us. "I'm sorry for saying your names in differently than you would expect to be, I'm sorry" He saluted to us respectively and properly. Levi still blinking in shock, I got him out it by crushing my lips into his then starts to run off before he snaps.

"It's fine, Armin, Thank you." I run off to go to my dorm when I saw Eren and Mika, near there, I've stopped running to catch my breath, I wasn't focused until I felt a hand slapped my ass and pinned me to the wall. It was Levi, of course, I winked at him and bite his bottom lip.  
"Whatcha doing here, sexy?" Levi tried to sound seductive but he failed, I kissed him instead of laughing,  
"They are here, slowly pop your head, you can Eren and Mika again. So handsome, what shall we do now without being ca-" I moaned, he licked my neck to my collarbone. His hand reached up my yellow blouse underneath my black lace bra, his thumb traced over my breast slowly and gently. Mika saw us and pinned Eren to the wall, Levi grunts to her, she looked over and looked closely to read his lips, 'Do I what I do, Ok?' she nodded, Levi kissed me, then focused on Mikasa, she kissed him and ... Oh wow, Eren lifted up tightened his grip on her.

* * *

Notes: I would like to say thank you so much for taking up your lovely time to read sorry it took so long I didn't know what to do. But next chapter will be Makorra Fanfic. After the Match. Please leave a review and if you have any request then please tell me, I would love to hear what your thoughts are. Bye! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Match: Chapter Two (Makorra) (Lemon)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I USED FOR THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN THE IMAGES THAT I USED FOR MY FANFICS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS THE STORY-LINE THAT I HAVE MADE UP. PLEASE DON'T STRIKE ME WITH COPYRIGHTS. IF YOU HAVE A REQUESTS THEN COMMENT/REVIEW DOWN BELOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Important Notes: This is after KorrAsami travel to the spirit world in Book 4 and also I will put the characters point of views thoughts in bold + italics so that you would know with out being confused + I will write notes down below once I have done. (Luis and Tamera are the names I made up)**

 **And also the Italics is in they're point of view. Bold is what they are saying? Does it make any sense? Sorry xx**

 **By Lost Fairies**

* * *

 _Before the match begins the narrator wanted to say a few things.  
_ **"Good Evening! Ladies and Gentleman! I am the Narrator of this match. My name is Seymour but the original Narrator is at home and I hope you people at home are listening very carefully to your nearby radio because tonight is getting hyper for and right now I am excited to see who wins the rounds! First we have the White Falls Wolfbats, as they want a rematch since the attack with Amon and the equalists had interrupted their match to try and capture the president and his wife but thankfully Bolin came and saved them before they were taken away, and they have a new player in the team name Tamera, she is the replacement of Tahno since he had his bending taken from him by Amon and right now I am rambling, hahaha"**

* * *

 **Korra's Point Of View**

 _Tamera came and blow kisses to the crowd as the result, she got booed. In the back, we were doing they normal cheer but this time is different, Bolin hugged the group, Mako blushed when he grinded into me, Asami blushed when she is grinded into me aswell.  
I just laughed and hugged them both. Bolin pulled Asami away and kissed her but Mako pushed me against the wall, kissed me passionately and I kissed him back roughly grinded my hips against his, he moaned, it caught Bolin's and Asami's attention._

 **"Go Korra! You can do it!"** _Asami cheered on to me whilst pinning Bolin to the wall. Mako grabbed me, kissed my neck, I moaned._  
 **"Oh, Mako!"** _I moaned when he kissed another spot on my neck. It made Bolin and Asami annoyed with him._  
 **"Oh Come on Mako! You can do better than that! Make her moan more!"** _Bolin yelled to him._

 _We had stopped immediately as soon we heard our names be called by Seymour._  
 **"And last but not least the Fire Ferrets but sadly Miss Sato won't be able to join them to make it Team Avatar. But I know she will make the crowd cheer louder for them! Here they come!"** _Seymour spoke again, point towards the crowds the match._

 _Asami got up + blew kisses to everyone. Mako caught it + place it on my cheek with his lips, also making me + Asami blush.  
_ _Mako, Bolin and I were warming and trying to calm our hyperness._

 **"Oh what a surprise, the Air Nomads with Tenzin's family, the Fire Nation including Lord Zuko, The Earth Kingdom including Mako and Bolin's family also Prince Wu!, In Zoafu The Bei Fongs Family including Toph! And the both Water Tribes including Katara had come specially to see this match! Wow what an honour!"** _I am afraid. One mistake that is all it would take. Mako looked out to see Yin waving at them, he waved back, and Lin concentrated on me._

 _What am I doing? What if I make a mistake right now! I would be a laughingstock! We would be ashamed if we let them win._

 **"Korra! Concentrate on the match! Not us! We just be distracting you if you keep looking at us!"** _Lin shouted. Tenzin smiled while hugging his wife and children._

Huh? Oh thanks, I need to concentrate on the game! Focus Korra! Focus!

 **"Korra, Darling! Don't you worry about us, just give it your best shot! Okay?!"** _I looked up to see Mother and Lin waving at me, I laughed then waved back._

 _Thanks Mother and Lin! That's really helping!_

 **"Now listen up Korra, I know you are scared, standing there with Mako and Bolin. Stop what you are doing then look at them. Do you not see that they feel the same nervousness like you. My father would be proud of you four, because my father had a team. They called it Team Avatar. Yours is Team Avatar as well. All of you listen to me."** _Korra, Bolin, Mako looked at Tenzin while Asami moved towards the families._

 _Thank you, Tenzin!_

 **"Listen up team! I am Meelo! Fear me Raaahhh! Meelo! Don't interrupt! Daddy was about to speak! Silence Ikki and Meelo. We are all interrupting Daddy's speech and Silence before you wake Rohan! Sorry Jinora"** _Everyone laughed at the children rant. Tenzin placed an arm around his children._

 _Thank you Meelo, Ikki and Jinora!_

 **"I love you all, my beloved airbending children,"** _Tenzin hugged his children. Suyin stood up and waved at them with Opal who looked excited, she waved at Bolin, he waved back but he had seen my cousins, they gave Opal evil stares._

 _Oh no, poor Opal, I feel bad for them having to deal with my cousins._

 **"Why are you waving to my husband?!"** _Bolin looked scared. Mako stood in front and started to yell at Eska._

 _Pffft.. haha, haha, haha, haha!_

 **"For the last time, He's Not Your Husband!"** _He pointed to Eska. Bolin still hiding behind Mako. I burst into laughter. Everyone looked at me in confusion while I'm still laughing._

 _Omg! No way. My stomach would soon be sore from my laughing._

 **"Oh my Avatar! Hahahaha! I'm sorry! Mako! I can't take you serious right now! You are acting like a father figure right now! It's so sweet! Hahahaha!"** _I cradled my stomach, still laughing._

 _Mako and Bolin looked at me. Mako was about to speak but I interrupted with more laughter._

 **"I wasn't insulting your family, Mako, Your grandma is smiling down at yous both, with joy in her eyes of how much you two show both your mother and father in your eyes and the way you both act! That's what I was trying to say but right now we are stalling the match!"** _Yin started clapping after my speech, then she spoken up._

 **"Mako, dearie. What Korra said is all true. She is right, you know. What you said to me, Tu and to Wu. We know how much you care for those two but living on the streets in the Republic City.** **You both don't even know how to treat the girls right.** **I am not forcing you to choose what girl is right for you. But when you told us about how you met Korra. If Korra never left the southern water tribe.** **Your brother would not have his bending right now and we all won't be talking together.** **You didn't even know we are alive.** **So right now think of the times Korra had saved you and Bolin.** **Then think how did Asami helped.** **She helped with the new equipment's.** **The new cars.** **Then think how scared she was when Korra was kidnapped. Don't think of yourself boy.** **What did her parents felt when they were betrayed by Unalaq.** **Eh?** **And if Korra never lefted the Southern Water tribe.** **Tenzin and his family would have their bending taken away from them also they are the last air benders.** **But thanks to Avatar Korra.** **She had brought balance into the world allowing some of the non-benders have air bending.** **Right now they are learning about the Air Nomads tribe.** **So think very carefully.** **Mako and also I see your mother in Asami and Korra.** **Both have her courage.** **But Korra has Senna's smile.** **Her courage as well.** **B** **ut she has Tonraq's strength. Tenzin's Wisdom. Lin's stamina and Toph's moodiness. But it showed how you cared for both Asami and Korra. But I'm not forcing you to choose them because since you never told her the truth the first time and when she kissed you one last time after you broke up with her. She was followed when she went on Naga. She was chased by her own cousins, because Eska got jealous of Korra. But little did Eska know. That Korra treats Bolin like family. She didn't know that he fell in love with her. Until he showed up with a bouquet of flowers. She broke his heart without even noticing. She felt distraught. She didn't know what was going on between you and Bolin. So she apologies to him. She tried to do what was right so you and her had an argument over Bolin. It was distracting your match. So thankfully Bolin had his head in the game and he won the match for you's. You should thank him. Mako! I'm an old woman! I don't need to give my grandsons a lecture over nothing! You were abit rough towards Wu. When you were training him. The way you spoke towards Wu it reminds me of San used to talk to Noaki. When you gave me his scarf. Whatever you do! Don't let get them win! Take it home! Win!"** _Yin clapped happily. Everyone looked at her. Then everyone in crowded even their opponents clapped, Prince Wu softly reached for her hand and kissed it in respect, she fainted causing her family to catch her. Mako looked down, he felt two hands on both of his shoulders, and he looked up to them but I had stopped moving, I looked like I was about to cry?.._

 _Wow, that was a very special way to set things right, I guess?_

 **"Come on, bro, we got a match to win!"** _Mako nodded and they raised the fist with the bending, I'm using water, Mako is using fire and Bolin is using Earth._

 **"White Fall Wolfbats! Are you ready?"** _They cheered and everyone in the crowded all booed_.

 **"Fire Ferrets/Team Avatar! Are you ready?"** _They cheered, everyone stood up to cheer loud and proud but their opponents booed them_.

 **"This match will start in"** _Seymour breath in than out_.

 **"3!"** _I was working up my strength and relaxing my muscles, Mako and Bolin doing the same, Mother and Yin cheering for the team. Tenzin yelling at them to concentrate. Asami yelled for them with a good luck._

 **"2!"** _Lin and Suyin got up and cheered, result with a slapped at the back their heads from Toph._

 **"Mother! You came?"** _Toph just laughed. Leaving the Bei Fongs confused._

 **"I wanna see what she's got.** **If she good at this or saving the world.** **I mean Aang used to be hyper all the time until he sadly passed away.** **I can see why Aang and Korra had something in common.** **I mean if Aang wasn't an Avatar.** **Korra doesn't have her avatar state.** **Her earth, water and fire bending.** **She would be stuck with Air. No offence Tenzin and you too Aang.** **Hi Katara! I know you are here! Hi Zuko! It's nice to see you since all that time you hated Aang.** **Oh my.** **It's hilarious how much clever he is just to try and prove you wrong.** **Anyway I'm intrigue with who will win."**

 **"1! Fight!"** _Everyone was intrigued, sat quietly watched their every move._

 _Mako is blocked Tamera, used his fire bending and hit the earth bender to the side. I got close and strike at the fire bender, almost knocking him out. Bolin blocked Tamera then hit her into Zone 2, green light showed up then the bell ting to show that they went into a Zone, then it started up again, this time the fire bender and earth bender hit me, while I dodged Tamera's attack. Mako and Bolin did the same but they didn't get hit, I was hit, it sent me into our zone 2, Lin looked shocked._

 **"What the hell! That's cheating! Two players can't hit one player by them-self!"** _Lin threw a fit, huffed in frustration, Toph and Suyin laughed together._

 **"Korra! You Ok!?"** _Mako questioned yell to me since he can't look back to me._

 **"Yeah! I'm fine. Just confused abit that's all."** _I ran towards them, they dodged their attacks and crouched on the floor, I ran and hit the fire bender with my water bending, he fell over the edge only leaving the Tamera and the earth bender. Everyone cheered!_

 **"Ah! Yes there she goes again, showing off like always."** _Toph huffed and grumbled. Lin and Suyin looked confused._

 **"What do you mean? Mother?"** _Lin asked Toph. Tenzin sensed something weird in that attack._

 **"I hope that isn't air mix in with water."** _He grumbled but everyone heard him._

 **"I don't think she's that stupid. Father. She don't want to cheat but I don't see any air from Korra. I saw pure crystal water, no air. So she isn't cheating. But what I don't like is how they are aiming at Korra but not at Mako or Bolin just Korra? Can you see it too. Daddy?"** _Jinora pointed to the remaining benders in the opponents side. Everyone knew what she was talking about but they looked very carefully._

 _I tried to hit them but they dodged and hit me, I almost went out, I was hanging on the edge. Bolin looked at Mako then they both looked to me then Bolin nodded to him._

 **"Save Korra before she falls, I will distract them, Go Mako, Now!"** _He pointed to me, everything was started to be a little bit of blurry, then I saw a blurry figure._

 **"Shit. Bolin! Her eyesight is blurry. She is slipping! Help!"** _Bolin stopped and help Mako, Tamera and the earth bender looked at each other, nodded to one another._

 **"Oh No! They all gonna get thrown into the water."** _Meelo shouted._

 **"They know that Mako and Bolin would help Korra up. They are cheating!"** _Jinora yelled. What everyone saw had blown their minds, Tamera and her teammate strike, I had enough time to deflected it then hit them both with water and they blown off the side into the water._ _Mako and Bolin stopped to look at me and I don't know what went wrong because everything went black ..._

* * *

 **Mako's Point Of View**

 _We won the round. Now we have two more left. Korra had blacked out because of Tamera and her evil buddy. Now all of her team is now back on the arena since it's round 2._

 _Jinora automatically runs towards us with Asami, she felt Korra's head, Jinora jumped._

 **"Grandma Katara! Her temperatures too high! She's unconscious!"** _Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, Pema, Torlaq, Eska, Desna, Toph, Grandma Yin, Tu, Wu, Zuko, Iroh, Kya, Bumi, Katara, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Meelo, Ikki and I gave them angry looks. Toph stood up and points her finger at them, with the help of Lin._

 **"How dare you! You gave benders a nasty name because what you have done! Cheaters! Nothing but disgusting twisted people! How dare you show no respect! To an Avatar! SHE'S THE FUCKING AVATAR! HOW DARE YOU!"** _Everyone looked at Toph, she moves her hands, she whispers to her daughters._

 **"Help me find my seat please?"** _Lin and Suyin grabbed their mothers hand and help her sit down the result she gave them a hug and a kiss on their forehead. Which they both cheered for of course._

 **"Do you still count an air-bender in pro-bending match?"** _Jinora asked. The judge shook his head. Jinora look like she was about to cry._

 **"No, Only water, fire and earth benders only, and since the fire ferrets has a fire and earth benders they need a water bender to complete their round otherwise they are disqualified."** _Everyone looked at the twins in the crowd. Eska shook her head. Desna stood up then walked out and soon he joined us on the match._

 **"I will be their water bender, now they will feel the wrath of our family"** _Before Tamera hit Mako, she was hit with force and she was out by Desna._

 **"That was hurting my cousin! You cruel bitch! Don't even think about hurting her friends, cause I will strike you all out and let Fire Ferrets claim their victory, so I would think very carefully, you twisted cow!"** _Desna look even angry, Eska looked excited._

 **"He is right, you know! My twin never backs down from a pathetic fight like you do, he can get you all out with one hit, so think carefully."** _The Earth-bender growled at Desna, and the fire-bender hit Bolin, he fell to the edge of Zone 3 almost off the match. Yin growled._

 **"Who do you think yous are! How DARE you hurt MY GRANDSONS like that!"** _Wu calmed her down abit, Bolin got up brushed off the dust of his outfit and laughed._

 **"Wow, that was a weak shot, thanks for that!"** _Before anyone answered Bolin stomped the ground, so many earth boulders came in contact with the fire-bender making him fly off the match. Everyone yelled and cheered for Bolin and Desna._

 _Right! They left me with the earth bender! Of course, Tamera got taken out by Desna and Bolin took out the fire-bender so now it's my time to shine._

 _He laughed at us. Everyone looked at one another confused. What is going on is through their minds._

 **"Shut the Fuck up! You Bastard! Why are you laughing for!?"** _I looked at him and he seemed annoyed at me._

 **"Cause you're so stupid. You're nothing without the Avatar! Thank Fuck, Miss Tamera made her unconscious! Hahahaha!"** _Anger grew through my body, everyone watched me very carefully, they all looked scared._

 **"How DARE you say some bullshit about Korra, even though you dont know her!"**

 **"Yes I do know her! So does Torlaq and Senna too! I'm surprised they haven't told you two street rats anything!"** _Out of the blink of an eye, Korra was up, Asami comes in, runs to Desna to get me and Bolin to safety. Torlaq and Senna looked disgusted and had water in their eyes._

* * *

 **Korra's Point Of View**

 **"Ugh! Hello, Luis, Where are you here and what do you fucking want!"** _I turned to face Mother and Father, they looked at me._

 **"I want you back of course. Right after this pathetic game, of course."** _I'm not impressed. He walked closer to me, I back away._

 **"How did you know I was here! How did you find me?"** _He laughed? He came closer again, I looked at Mother, she nodded, she got up and runs towards me._

 **"Are you ok? Hunny?"** _I pointed to him. She turns to face him, focusing carefully at him. She jumped, everyone was confused._

 **"Torlaq, who is that man?"** _Mako asked my father, he faced to me and Mother then looked at them._

* * *

 **Torlaq's Point Of View**

 _Time to tell a story of Korra and Luis..._

 _Taking a deep breath, everyone is watching me._

 **"His name is Luis. It all started before the White Lotus came to our home with Lord Zuko, Luis was Korra's childhood friend, he loved her, but she didn't like him in that way, also we travelled to Republic City, we saw two young boys needed food and water, Korra couldn't stand it so she gave them food and water but little did she know, the White Lotus was watching her, but soon she found out at the age of 4 that she could bend fire, water and earth. She was practising her skills when we called her, she acted confidently towards them, shouting 'I am the Avatar!' Senna and I couldn't be more proud than we are right now, Mako think very carefully what Yin had said about Korra."** _I took another deep breath._

 **"He was there when the Red Lotus came to kidnap her because she was the avatar, in her sleep she normally have these visions of a past she doesn't even know, she was more focused on building up her strength in her body and training to do Fire, Water and Earth, she slowly forgot about Luis and his forced proposal, she said no, so many times, he keeps on asking her, and some day I fear she would just give up and say yes, He is a horrid man, He raped her, when she was about to leave, he left her so many scars, she cried to Katara as she healed her wounds, she told her that once she find a place to live, she would write to us, and she did, she wrote to us on the first day she had stayed at Tenzin's home, she wrote to us the first time she met Lin, at first she thought that Lin hated her, cause of the way she acts even though she copied 'I'll be watching you' look before she left, when she first fell in love with this arena, how she met Bolin and he introduce her to you, she wrote us in detail of the boys and something in her clicked, The boys that Korra gave food to when she was young was Bolin and you. Luis was jealous! He found her, dragged her away, and he ..."** _I started crying._

* * *

 **Korra's Point Of View**

 _Oh No. Please. Don't say it. Please._

"What did he do to her?!" _Lin asked angrily. he turned to me and mouth **'I'm Sorry'**_

 _Oh No. Please! Daddy no!_

 _I turned around. Trying to find someone who isn't looking at my Father. Now he has gone back to finishing his story. But Luis keeps coming near me._

 _HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE PLEASE!_

 _I turned to face my Mother but she was crying, my Father continued to speak._

 _NO! PLEASE! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

 **"Leave me alone! Luis! I don't want you! Leave me, my family and my friends alone!"** _He laughed at me. He keeps coming closer. He won't leave. Why won't you leave!_

* * *

 **Torlaq's Point Of View**

 **"He abused her. Threw her across the room. She couldn't hit him back otherwise she get reported to Tenzin. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. But he was angry when he learned that she went behind his back. To go to the arena. Soon she didn't know what was going on as the days went by she fell in love with you. She didn't realise that Bolin had fallen for her also sadly you was taken by Asami. She had sort-of spilled the beans to Jinora, Ikki and Pema about how she felt about you. She confessed to you. But you rejected her. She said to you to forget about what she said and Asami came in. She kissed you. Korra was talking Bolin. So that he wouldn't felt like a third wheel. But she didn't do it to break Bolin's heart by leading him on or to make you jealous. She just want some company. But then she went outside to get fresh air and you come out too. You two had an argument. She went face to face with you but she kissed you even though you were dating Asami. Bolin came out with a bouquet of flowers for Korra. But he saw you both kiss. He dropped his flowers he couldn't hold it anymore so he ran away crying with a broken heart. She was about to run off to apologise but you told her to stay back. You managed to catch him at his favourite bar that served his favourite noodles. It didn't help with Asami giving her the cold shoulder. After that Bolin, you and Korra was letting their feelings distract them but luckily Bolin had his head in gear. he won their match. You and Korra was really happy until they saw each other face expression change into a moody one."** _Mako, Bolin and Asami looked unhappy. They all had realised what was wrong with Korra in everything that recently happened._

 **"In each event that happened. Luis appeared when Amon tried to take over Republic City. Everyone deserve a credit in that event. Luis appeared the event with Unalaq and the spirits which destroyed her. She loved to talk to Aang when she is at her darkest needs. Luis had joined the Red Lotus to try and kill Korra. Suyin and Jinora saved her. But the battle between her and Kuvira lead to Asami's fathers death. I'm sorry about your father, Asami. Lets try and on the game. What the fuck is he doing to them! Shit!"** _I jumped off and landed on the platform with an unconscious Senna, I was pissed off._

 _HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD! NO! KORRA! SENNA! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!_

* * *

 **Korra's Point Of View**

 **"Father take Mother safely to Katara and hurry. Leave Luis to me!"** _He nodded to me. Walk towards Mother and picked her up and ran to Katara. I turned around he was inches away from kissing me. I punched him in the face, dodged his attack then I attack him full force with my water bending he was off the platform into the water down below._

 **"And we have a Winner! They have secured their championship! FIRE FERRET'S WON!"** _Everyone cheered, Mako, Bolin and Desna all cried._

 _After everyone had cheered they all went home instead of us, we stayed behind, I'm so excited._

 _Asami came towards Bolin and Mako pulled them by their collar, leaving me alone. Mako had stopped in his tracks, he turned to face me. Bolin and Asami waited at the door, trying to eavesdrop in our conversation which I don't mind because I wasn't facing them either, I just know that they won't leave without us. I took a deep breath._

 **"So. My Father told you all about Luis then, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, Asami and Bolin is because I didn't want to remember the way he treated me.** **I'm sorry for causing our arguments.** **I wasn't a good girlfriend to you.** **Asami treats you well better than me.** **I guess I was jealous of her.** **Instead of trying to be friends with her.** **I gave her a cold shoulder.** **I can't believe Kuvira had killed her dad.** **I don't know how she would could cope with both of her parents death.** **But she had to watch her own father die.** **He was trying to be a good father.** **Thank god Lin let him out to help us but he could have survived if he was still in jail. Right.** **Ugh!** **My head hurts! Why does everyone has to suffer because of me!** **I'm such a failure!"** _I burst into tears. Asami runs in, wrapped her arms around me, Bolin and Mako hugged me as well._

 **"You are NOT a failure Kor. You helped us win all those matches without you. We would to be disqualified. No-one would like us. I shouldn't have told the president on you. I thought I was trying to help you. I just wanted to protect you. Not back-stab you in the back. I'm so sorry Kor. Please forgive me."** _Mako cried near my ear._

 **"Korra.** **You're not a failure.** **You have protected us from Amon.** **Your uncle and Vaatu.** **Red Lotus.** **Lastly that two-faced, cruel bitch Kuvira.** **After the party.** **You took me on vacation to the spirit world because I haven't known it.** **I never went to it.** **It was beautiful! Thank you Korra!"** _Asami cried on my back._

 **"Korra! You didn't do anything wrong, you tried your best, to try to complete your Avatar goal, to make this world with balance, and you make a home for the spirits here, you gave non-benders have air-bend. YOU ARE THE BEST!"** _Bolin cried on my shoulder blade on my back._ _He moaned when Asami moved, her arse was close to Bolin's crotch, he pressed into her, with clothes on, they fell on me, made me fall on Mako. Mako and I just stared into each others eyes and we all laughed, Mako kissed my neck I grinded my hips against his. I kissed his lips, waiting for him to kiss me back so our tongues could match once again. He grab my hips gently as Bolin and Asami were looking at each other then to us._

* * *

Bolin's Point Of View

 **"Oh Shit. Are you two ok!"** _I shouted but Asami started giggling, I got up and brushed myself, I'm never this embarrassed before. Asami looked at me with lust. I slowly back away._

 **"Don't worry about them, right now, It's just you and me, Bo, so right now, I'm yours!"** _Shit, the buttons on her blouse is almost undone, Shit, I'm cornered. I may aswell lock the door. I glanced over to Mako and Korra, they were kissing, Asami was close, she put her arms to stop me from running. Why am I running. Am I scared to love. Maybe I am._

 **"Bolin, follow me."** _She winked, I glanced over to Mako and Korra but they were gone._

 **"Where did they go? They were here in a minute ago."** _Asami still looking at me, she giggled at me._

 **"Oh Bo. Are you worried about them.** **Eh? That they are gonna do is what we are going to do. So take a deep breath. Please? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."** _She joined her elbows almost together under her temples with her hands joined, she leaned in close, she was inches away from my lips, then she look at me, then we had shouting from the other room._

 **"Just kiss her already Bolin! You are so missing out on this!"** _Mako shouts._

 **"Asami! Kiss him already! Make him want you! T-t-tease him!"** _Korra shouted aswell._

* * *

 **Mako's Point Of View**

 _Korra licked my neck to my jawline, I moaned, she already knew what she is trying to do to me. Damn Korra! She is such a fucking teasing bitch! Korra looked at me, as if she heard me._

 **"I'm a bitch? Really Mako? Geez thanks so much!"** _She stopped kissing me and started to walk away. She walked near the door, I ran to her, then hugged her while wiggling my hips to stop my erection but it didn't work for me, it worked on Korra, she moaned a little. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear_.

 **"I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to call you th-Mmph!"** _She turned around, interrupted me with a kiss, I pushed her against the door taken off the bottom clothing but left her pants, she keeps kissing me then our tongues entered each others mouths, she took off my shirt since I gave my scarf to my grandma, she kissed my neck, then I took her shirt off then she pushed me towards the bed. Few minutes we both were restless and very tired soon we had fallen asleep._

* * *

 **Asami's Point of View**

 _I heard laughter in the other room so one of them must of told a joke or something. I turned around and saw Bolin taking off his shirt. Does he know that I'm slowly fallen for him, what should I do? I don't want him to think I'm using him!?  
Oh! I paced around the room thinking what I should then I felt a pair of lips on my own, I felt a shock between us.  
I deepened the kiss and let Bolin take over, in one move he took off my dress.  
I took off my shoes and took off his trousers with his socks and shoes. I had my undergarments while he is in his boxers. I grinded my hips with his as we kissed. He pushed me onto the bed, pulled down my green panties, he entered his finger in my clit. Moving it around as he tried to find my sensitive part. Shit!  
He found it! No! He entered another finger and rubbed it against my sensitive part._

 **"Yes! More!"** _He entered me with his cock and waited for me to get comfortable, once I was comfortable, I started moving my hips in motion of his hip then he placed both of his hands on my hips and started pounding me into the bed._

 **"Harder! More! Bolin!"** _As I moaned out his name, we moved our hips more faster and harder, soon he had reached our climax, I had reached mine first, then Bolin had reached his climax after, soon we both had became restless and we had fallen asleep._

* * *

 _ **Notes:** Thank you all for reading. I am very, very sorry for the wait. I was trying to find ways to finish and here we are. Thank you all so much for reading and your waiting for this chapter!_


End file.
